The Past and the Present
by G Reader1
Summary: Six years after Jodie shut down the black sun and chose to live with Ryan she is living peacefully with her small family. She now has a four year old daughter, and a six weeks old son. What happens when Jodie and Ryan get invited to an award ceremony at the DPA? What happens when everyone finds out that she is once again tethered to Aiden?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Beyond Two Souls. This story takes place 6 years after the Epilogue. In my story she picks Ryan.

Jodie's P.O.V.

I look down at my son. He is so handsome, even at six weeks old. He has no hair yet but when he opened his eyes for the first time I saw that he has my light brown eyes. I named him Jonathan, after my father; who died before I was born. And I love him so much. I am sitting on the living room couch watching TV and holding Jon, when the phone rings. I turn the volume on the television down, and look around for the house phone. I spot it all the across the living room in the phone hook. I would get up and get it, but Jon is asleep; and I don't want to wake him up. Just then the phone lifts up and floats over to me. I reach and take it out of Aiden's grasp. Aiden is an entity, who has been with me since the day I was born. He's actually my twin brother who strangled on the umbilical cord, and was declared stillborn. From that moment on Aiden has been tethered to me, not being able to leave. But when Nathan- one of the people that raised me- built the biggest condenser ever built, then shut down the containment field, I lost him. Aiden, I mean. I had to go to where the condenser was and shut it down. And the Condenser was so powerful that when it closed it took Aiden with it. I mourned him for months and months. I eventually went back to Ryan- my former co-worker- and we got married. Don't ask me how Aiden is tethered to me again; because neither me or Aiden know. But one day, out of the blue I felt his presence again. And he's been with me ever since. Both me and Ryan think that it would be a good idea to keep the fact that I have Aiden again a secret.

"Thanks, Aiden" I say. Then I answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Andrew Connors from the CIA. Can I speak with either Jodie Holmes or Ryan Clayton?" the man asks. I freeze. The CIA? What could they want? I clear my throat.

"This is Jodie speaking. Though it's Jodie Clayton now" I say in a clear, hard voice.

"Okay, Jodie. We have an understanding that you and Mr. Clayton used to work for the CIA?" asks Andrew.

"Um… yeah. We USED to work for the CIA. But not anymore." Just then Ryan comes through the door with our four year old daughter Norah in his arms. He had taken her to park, so she doesn't feel left out. He puts Norah on her feet and she runs towards me. She climbs on the couch and snuggles next to me. Ryan closes the door, and comes and sits next to me as well. When sees my face his own face grows worried. I shake my head.

"Yes, well I'm just calling to inform you that there will be an award ceremony for all of the former and recent CIA agents. And Both you and Mr. Clayton are invited; along with one guest each. It will take place Friday, September 8, 2018; at 8 o'clock in the evening, at the DPA Research Facility" Andrew says.

"Okay, we'll be there. Goodbye" I say then hang up.

"Jodie what's wrong?" Ryan asks. I look at him for a while.

"We've been invited to an event" I finally say.

A/N: Okay, so I'm really excited for this story because I absolutely love Beyond Two Souls. And to just clear some things up for the future chapters of my story; 1) in the 'Alone' chapter I chose to strangle Mr. Holmes. 2) In 'The Party' chapter I chose revenge. 3) In the 'Like Other Girls' chapter I made it to the bar, played pool with Earl, and killed Sam, Earl, and Frank-the guys at the bar. 4) In the 'Hunted' chapter I never got caught. 5) In the chapter 'Homeless' I save both Jimmy and Walter, and I made it out of the burning building. 6) In the chapter 'Navajo' I saved Paul, and successfully completed the ritual. 7) In the chapter 'Norah' I stopped Norah's heart, took her necklace, and closed her eyes. 8) In the chapters 'Black Sun' and 'Prologue' I shut down the condenser, chose life, and chose Ryan; obviously. I really hope you guys like this story.

Sincerely, G Reader1


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Beyond Two Souls.

Chapter:2

Last time on The Past and The Present.

"Jodie what's wrong?" Ryan asks. I look at him for a while.

"We've been invited to an event" I finally say.

Jodie's P.O.V.

"What event?" Ryan asks. I sigh and hold up the phone. Aiden takes it out of my hand and puts it on the phone hook.

"Some guy named Andrew called. Apparently he's from the CIA. And he said that there will be an award ceremony for the former and recent CIA agents at the DPA facility. And we are invited. We can also bring one guest each" I tell him. He automatically gets a disgusted look on his face.

"If they think that we would go to their stupid award ceremony, then they've got another thing coming" he says angrily.

"Ryan, I think we should go" I say softly. He looks at me like I'm crazy. "It'll be nice to see all of our old friends. Vince, Nick, and Cole. We haven't seen them since the black sun. Besides, I really want to get out of the house. We can leave Jon with a babysitter, and we can take Norah to the ceremony. I think it will be a good time to spend together." He still doesn't look convinced. "And you know that Aiden wouldn't let anything happen to us." He thinks about this for a second. Then he sighs.

"Okay. Okay. We can go. But I don't want to stay there for too long. If they find out that Aiden is back they will be after you" He says.

"Can you take Jon? I have to go make dinner. A.K.A. I have to go and take it out of the box and put it in the oven" I say. He laughs lightly, and takes Jon from me. I go to the kitchen and take a frozen pizza from the freezer. I put the oven at 450 degrees and wait for it to pre-heat. When it is pre-heated I put the pizza in. After dinner I help Norah with her shower, and put her to bed. While I do that Ryan puts Jon in his crib. I the go lay on my bed. "I hope this isn't a trap, Aiden" I whisper.

A/N: Another Chapter done. I hope you guys liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Beyond Two Souls.

A/N: I just want to say thank you to eskalator for my very first review on this story. I just want to say that your review (even though it was short and simple) made my day. I just want to say that with school starting in the next couple of weeks (September 3rd to be exact) I will only be able to update two or three times every other weekend. And that is because I am writing this on my grandmother's lap top, because I don't have Microsoft Works on my lap top at my house. Plus my grandmother lives about 45 minutes to an hour away from me so I only go to her house every other weekend. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Jodie's P.O.V.

September 8th comes around before I have a chance to mentally prepare myself to see all of my old co-workers. Seeing them will bring up the memories that I'm trying to forget. But maybe it'll be a good experience, maybe seeing my old friends will help me to forget. Plus I can't wait to introduce Norah to everyone. Especially Cole, who is like a father to me. He also raised me, and I give him credit. I mean, looking after a hormonal teenage girl who has a link to a powerful entity must be the hardest job imaginable. But he did it, along with everyone else at the DPA. Anyways on the day of the ceremony I help Norah with her shower, then I get her dressed in a lovely ivory plum three layer cake dress, and white dress shoes. I then towel dry her thin, light brown hair, brush it then I put a white headband in it. Now she is ready. We go to the living room to see Ryan already dressed in his red and black tuxedo. When he sees Norah he smiles. She runs over to him and he picks her up into his arms.

"Look at you. Don't you look beautiful" he says to her. She giggles.

"Now it's mommy's turn to get beautiful" she says in her cute little girl voice.

"Your mommy always looks beautiful" he says back to her. I roll my eyes.

"Good answer" I say.

"It's true."

"Well, I have to go get ready. I'll be out in a little bit." I too take a shower, then I get dressed in a classic one-shoulder pleated beaded court train a line vintage hot red dress and a pair of popular hot Christian Louboutin Balacorta patent flat shoes. I chose flat shoes instead of high heels, because if anything goes wrong then I need to be able to run. And I don't care what anybody says. Nobody I know can run in heels. I then towel dry my hair, and put it into a high pony tail. I put on my make up, grab my purse, which has my cell phone, keys, and wallet in it, and I'm ready to go. Well almost ready. I get Jon's diaper bag, and go out to the living room. Ryan is sitting in the living room watching cartoons with Norah, and Jon is in his car seat, sound asleep.

"Alright guys time to go" I say. Ryan turns the TV off and gets up. When he sees me a big smile spreads across his face.

"You look gorgeous" he says. I walk over to him and give him a kiss. Even with his eye patch he looks hot.

"Thanks, and you look sexy" I say. He smiles and kisses me back.

"Gross" Norah says. We look at her for a second before we burst out laughing.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go we don't want to be late to the ceremony. Plus we still have drop Jonathan off at Diana and Rob's house" I say. Diana is a co-worker of mine. We both work at the local police station. But I only work answering the phone when someone calls 9-1-1. And so does Diana, that's were we met. And we've been close friends ever since. Even Aiden likes her. Even if she is my friend, I can't tell her about Aiden. She might think I'm crazy. Even though I was able to prove it. I carried Jon and the diaper bag, and I'm holding Norah's hand; while Ryan is carrying the pack n' play, where Jon can sleep while he is there. When we get to Diana's house we bring Jon and his stuff in the house, and say hello to Diana and Rob. I give Diana our emergency numbers. Then we leave. It is a long drive to the DPA, but eventually we get there. I get out of the car and help Norah out. I kneel down to her size.

"Okay, Norah. I'm gonna need you to be a good girl tonight, and make sure you stay by me or your dad, Okay? And if you ever get lost just stay where you are and we'll find you" I say. She nods. "And what do you do if someone you don't know comes up to you and starts talking to you?"

"I say that I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" she says.

"That's right. And what are you supposed to do if they ask you to follow them?"

"I'm supposed to find an adult."

"And what if they grab you?"

"I'm supposed to scream at the top of my lungs for help." I nod.

"Good girl" I say then stand up strait. 'Look out for her Aiden" I say in my mind, knowing that he will be able to hear me. 'I will' he says in his own special language, that only I can understand. I take Ryan and Norah's hands and we walk towards the building. When we get to the doors, I take a deep breath. Then I open the door and we step in to the already crowded room.

A/N: Another chapter done. I will try to update again tomorrow, but no promises. In the next chapter the awards will be given, and possibly everyone will fiind out about Aiden. I'm not sure though. I have not written any other chapters yet, but I defiantly plan to make this story as long as I possibly can. Also, I did not create any of the outfits that I mentioned in this chapter.

Sincerely, G Reader1


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Beyond Two Souls.

Last time on The Past and the Present:

I take Ryan and Norah's hands and we walk towards the building. When we get to the doors, I take a deep breath. Then I open the door and we step in to the already crowded room.

Jodie's P.O.V.

I look around me and see familiar faces, and unfamiliar faces. Everybody is dressed up nice, some women in small, tight as skin dresses, and some are in ball gowns. All of the men are in tuxedos.

"Jodie? Ryan?" a male's voice asks. I turn my head to see who it is. When I do I see Cole walking towards us. A smile lit up my face. I walk towards him, and he catches me in an embrace. I hug him tightly, and he does the same to me. We pull back and smile at each other.

"It's really good to see you Cole. It's really been too long" I say.

"You could say that again. We have to keep in touch, maybe get together and talk sometime. I mean, I bet a lot's happened in the last six years. We need to catch up" Cole says in that calm voice he always uses. I don't think that I've ever heard him yell in the entire 23 years that I've known him. Ryan comes up next to me with Norah by his side.

"Ah, Ryan. How's it going?" Cole asks him.

"It's been good. Especially since Jodie and I have gotten married" he says.

"Oh yeah. I heard you guys eloped. I hope you guys have been having a happy marriage."

"Yeah we have been. We couldn't be more happy than we are now." Cole looks down at Norah. He kneels down to her size, and she hides behind her dads' leg

"And who is this cutie pie?" asks Cole.

"Cole I would like you to meet our daughter Norah Elizabeth Clayton" I say. Cole raises his eye brows.

"I didn't know you guys had a daughter. How old is she?"

"She turned 4 in February." Cole is about to say something else, but a voice over the intercom interrupts him.

"Attention everyone. Please go find a seat in the next room, and we will be starting the ceremony shortly" the voice says. All four of us move to the next room and look for a place to sit. Then I spot Vince and Nick.

"Guys, there's Vince and Nick. Let's got sit by them." We go go and take our seats. And they too can't believe that we have kids. We sit through the entire ceremony, and watch as awards are given. The awards are small, gold figurines. And just when I think all of the awards have been given, the person who has been presenting them, a tall, thin man with blonde hair, clears his throat.

"Okay, this is the last award of the night, then there has been a buffet set up for anyone who is hungry. Now, this award is for the agent who was the hardest to… shale we say, deal with. She was also an agent that you could not push around, because if you did, you would either get punched in the face or strangled. In some ways she was the best agent because she was able to go on missions where most agents would surely get caught and murdered, and she not only survived, but she completed the missions. She is the only person on earth who can get the whole military after her, when she runs away from the CIA, and destroy millions of dollars worth of helicopters and police cars. And kill dozens of military and police officers, and not get caught. give around of applause for Mrs. Jodie Clayton" he says. Wow, he makes me sound like a criminal. Everybody starts clapping and I turn to where Norah is sitting, and saw that she is missing my heart stops. Where could she be? I turn to Ryan, Cole, Vince, and Nick.

"Guys, Norah is missing!" I say. Their eyes widen.

"What? Where could she be?" Ryan asks.

"I don't know, but look for her. I'll try to make my speech short, and I'll help you find her as soon as I get off the stage" I say and start walking towards the stage. While I make my speech I can see the guys looking for my daughter. Just then I see a guy talking to someone small. Maybe a kid. And I can see him getting frustrated. Just then I see him take the kid's arm. The child's scream fills the air; and I automatically know who the kid is. It's Norah. That's when the lights start to flicker on and off; and the man all of a sudden clutches his throat as Aiden cuts off his air supply. Anger fills me. I pull up my dress and jump off the stage. Everybody is staring at the lights which are still flickering on and off. Some people are staring at the man, who is still being strangled. When I get over to him I stop. "Aiden, stop. I've got this" I say. Aiden let's the asshole go, and I grab the man by the front of his shirt. I then pull back my right arm and smash it to his face as hard as I possibly can.

A/N: Okay, that chapter is done. I want to make an announcement. I will not be updating this story until I get at the very least 3 reviews.

Sincerely, G Reader1


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on The Past and the Present

Aiden let's the asshole go, and I grab the man by the front of his shirt. I then pull back my right arm and smash it to his face as hard as I possibly can.

Jodie's P.O.V.

The man falls to the floor. He's clutching his nose as blood pours out of it. It stains his tuxedo and drips onto the floor. He lets out a scream. That's when a bunch of armed CIA agents in bullet proof vests surround us. then the man that I punched in the face, points at me.

"Nice to see you again Jodie" a male voice says. I turn to see a man who looks a lot like General McGrath. He has the same brown eyes and loe same shaped face, and he has brown hair. He looks to be in his mid to late 40's. That's when I remember him. His name is Caleb McGrath, and he is the son of General McGrath. I remember seeing him around the CIA campus from time to time. He has a gun pointed at me. I push Norah behind me, A second later I hear foot steps coming towards us. I turn my head slightly to see Ryan running towards me, as he did one agent pointed a gun at his head and said

"Stop!" Ryan automatically stops and looks at me. Caleb takes a deep breath, then starts talking.

"You look confused Jodie, so let me explain it to you. We've been following you since about two years after the black sun. We suspected that you were linked to Aiden again, and we could use you on the force again. Of coarse we needed proof of it. And we were already planning to do this ceramony. So we figured this would be the perfect time to see if it is true. We got Xander here to do something that would make you mad. And we figured that if Aiden is as protective of you as he was before; then he he would be protective of your daughter. And we knew that when Xander started turning blue when nobody was touching him that Aiden is back. And now we plan on bringng you back to work for us" he says. While he does this, I can feel Aiden looking through his brain for his weaknesses so he can take over his body. Caleb keeps talking and finally Aiden finds the weak spot. Then Caleb stops talking, his head jerks back a little and his eyes roll back into his head. Then Aiden makes Caleb bring the tip of the gun to the side of his head and pull the trigger.

A/N: So I am finally posting another chapter. This is more like a filler chapter, because I have to go to bed in a few minutes for school. Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN BEYOND: TWO SOULS

Last time on The Past and the Present:

Then Caleb stops talking, his head jerks back a little and his eyes roll back into his head. Then Aiden makes Caleb bring the tip of the gun to the side of his head and pull the trigger.

Jodie's P.O.V.

After that all hell brakes loose. Everyone starts screaming and running towards the doors. Half of them because they probably thought we are being attacked or something, those people are the agents that joined the CIA after I left the CIA. The other half, because they know what Aiden can do and don't want to die. As for the guys that are pointing guns at me, they start to shoot. Aiden automatically puts a forcefield around me and my daughter. I don't even try fighting, I just start running towards the door. If Norh wans't with us then I would fight, but she is here and I have to get her safe. After a minute Ryan is at my side; he picks up Norah and keeps running. I can hear foot steps behind us and the bullets have stopped coming. Once we run through the front doors, Aiden closes them, and I can hear the men banging on the door, trying to get out. I stumble as I walk through the large crowd and I can barely see anything. I turn my head to where Ryan and Norah should be, but all I see is unreconizable people. I stop running and I look around again and again, but nothing.  
"Ryan! Norah!" I yell. A second later a hand touches my shoulder, I turn around to see Ryan stilll holding our daughter. I sigh in relief. "Come on let's get to the car; Aiden is holding the exits closed but he can't do that forever." He nods and we run the rest of the way to the car, and when we get there Ryan put's Norah in her car seat. I get into the driver's seat and start the car with the keys that my husband handed me. When Ryan gets into the car I don't even bother putting my seat belt on, I just speed out of the parking lot trying not to hit anybody. Once we are out of the war zone, I can feel Aiden let go of the doors and windows, allowing the agents out.

"Jodie, put your seat belt on" Ryan commands. I roll my eyes, he knows that Aiden would protect me if we were in a car accident, but I do as he asks. "Where do we go now?"

"Well, I want to back to our house just for a few minutes, to get some clothes and formula for Jon. Then we will to Rob and Diana's house and get Jon" I say. We are now passing a bunch of gas stations and diners. I keep on looking in the rear view mirror, to see if anybody is following us. Nobody is.

"Then what? We take them on the police chase with us?" he asks.

"No! Of coarse not! I know some people that would be able to look after them for us while we are taking care of this situation" I say, not looking at him.

"How do you you know that they would be willing to watch our kids for us?" he asks.

"Because I saved their lives once, and I delivered the woman's baby. I know that they would do this for me."

"What are their names?"

"Walter, Jimmy, Stan, Tuesday, and her daughter Zoey" I say as we pull in to the parking lot of our apartment building.

A/N: I will try to get another chapter up ASAP,.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN BEYOND: TWO SOULS.

Jodie's P.O.V.

When we get up to our apartment I quickly sit Norah on the couch.

"Stay here, okay?" I say to her. She nods with a worried look on her face.

"Mommy what's going on?" she asks, her voice shaking slightly. Suddenly I feel the urge to kill each and every one of the those men. My daughter shouldn't have to worry about this kind of stuff. I look down into her big brown brown eyes, and I see the innocent little girl I once was. Of coarse there is a possibility that her and Jon will develope special abilities as they grow older, and I hope that they don't get into as much trouble as I have gotten into. I kneel down next to her and push a strand of her light brown hair- which Ryan says she inherited from his mom- behind her ear.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise. We just have to go away for a while. Then after a little bit we can come back. But for now I am going to bring you and your brother somewhere safe, okay?"

"But, what about school?"

"If this goes on for more than a month then I will have the people sign you up to go to the school there, okay?" She nods again. I kiss her on the the top of her head and stand up. Just then Ryan comes through with two medium sized bags, and I see that he has changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Alright I got some clothes for Norah and Jon" he says.

"Okay, I'll go get some stuff for us, then we can go" I say, then louder "Aiden look out, in case those ass holes show up. And don't let anyone in, okay?" He agrees and I go to our room. The room is simple, it has a queen sized bed, with two night stands on each side. There is long dresser across from the foot of the bed, with a TV mounted on the walls. The wall are a plain white. I go to the closet and take out two book bags. I then put a change of clothes in each book bag. Then I go to the back of the closet and open the small safe that is in there and grabed the $2000 we keep for emergencies. I get a few extra things and chage into jeans and a t-shirt. Then I go to the living room. Ryan is on the phone, probably making arrangements at Norah's pre-school. He knows better than to call into our jobs. After a minute he hangs up. Just then I hear a bunch of cars slamming shut, and a voice yelling

"Move in! Move in!" Ryan and I share a look, then we spring into action. We get the book bags on our backs, Ryan picks up the duffel bags and I pick up our daughter. We then run out the door. We get into the elevator and push the button for first floor. But when we get to the fourth floor (we live on the fifth floor) we stop to let people on. But when the doors open a bunch of men with bullet proof vests are standing infront of us.

"Fuck!" I shout.

"You guys are coming with us" one says. They move to take a hold of us when all of a sudden the large mirror that is behind them falls on them breaking into tiny shards. Aiden protects us with another forcefield. The mirror distracts them long enough so that we can start running away from them. I hear them running after us. When we are cornered I panic and start banging on the door closest to us. My heart is pounding, and I feel like it's going to burst out of my chest. Just as the men are about ten steps in front of us the door opens to reveal an older woman, with caramel colored skin and hair that is more grey than black. We burst through door, not bothering to ask if we can come in. She lets out a gasp of surprise. When we are through, I slam the door and lock it just as the shit heads reach us. I can hear them banging on the doors, but my brother is holding them shut.

"Who do you people think you are breaking into my house!?" she yells.

"I am so sorry about this, but we had no other choice" I say. I look at Ryan who looks like he is about to faint.

"Jodie we're trapped. There's no where to go. What are we gonna do?" he asks. I can hear the stress in his voice. I look around the small living area that reminds me of the 1970's and my eyes lock on a glass door that leads out to a balcony.

"That's it!" I say.

"What?"

"We're gonna jump from the balcony."

"Are you crazy? Jodie we're on the fourth floor, and as far as I know we can't grow wings."

"Ryan, need I remind you, Aiden will protect us. What other option do we have? Let them catch us, and then use me to kill people for them?" I half yell. I can hear the banging getting louder with every second that passes. Ryan thinks this over for a few seconds then sighs. He picks up the bags, and we run to the ledge. The woman is trying to open the front door, probably wanting to go report that three people are about to commit suicide. "Just drop the bags over the ledge, Aiden will make sure that nothing happens to them." Ryan drops the bags including our book bags, and I watch them fall in slow motion. Then I set Norah down on the dround and climb over the ledge so that I'm sitting on it. "Give Norah to me" I order Ryan. He puts her in my arms, I look at her. Her eyes are wide and fearfull. "Norah sweetheart, I'm gonna need you to hug me a hard as you can, okay?" she nods. "Keep your eyes closed and don't look down. It'll be over before you know it." I feel Ryans' arms wrap tightly around my waist. I hug my daughter to my chest and I can feel her hug me pretty tightly for a four year old. I can hear the men burst through the door, and start running towards us. I'm breathing heavily. "When we get close to the bottom bend your legs" I told my husband. I can hear them getting closer. "Save us Aiden" I whisper. Then we jump.

A/N: Okay, that was a long chapter. And for those of you who want to see Jodie in action, don't worry. Once Norah and Jon are with Tuesday, Jimmy, Walter, Stan, and Zoey, Jodie will be kicking some ass. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it.

Sincearly, Gina


	8. Chapter 8- Author's Note

A/N: Okay guys, I just want to say thank you to Guest, inari, Quantum Maniac, Aim1107, Awesome, PikaOreo, and eskalator for reviewing on The Past and the Present. Your reviews motivate me to keep updating. And I would appreciate if I could get at least two reviews before I update. Reviews really help me to keep on writing. And every time I get one it makes my day. So please give me two more reviews, and I'll update three chapters. I think that's fair. Also I might be taking down 16 and Pregnant, and Graceful Lily for a while. It's been hard to get to a computer. I'll only be able to update once in a while. So I will only be keeping up The Past and the Present. I know I keep on starting stories, and then take them down; but I want you guys to know it's not intentional. I don't do it on purpose, and I think it will be easier for me to just be doing one story at a time. So once The Past and the Present is over, I will bring back one of the stories that I started. I will leave it up to you guys on which one will be brought back first. Here are the choices.

16 and Pregnant

Romeo and Juliet

Or I could start a new story

Just PM me with your vote and I will go on with that story after the end of The Past and the Present. Then the story with the second most votes, I will start after the story with the most votes is over. Again, I don't do this on purpose. I'm just busy with school and other things.

Sincerely, Gina


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN BEYOND: TWO SOULS.

Last Time On The Past and the Present

"Save us Aiden" I whisper. Then we jump.

Jodie's P.O.V.

I can feel the wind rushing past me, as I hold my daughter like my life depended on it. I look up and see that Ryan has is eyes closed tight, and he is whispering as is he is praying to God (A/N: I do believe in God, and Heaven. And I am Catholic). And it's not easy to remember that this is his first time jumping off of a building. And I have to remember that he has never had an Aiden to save him.

Before I really have a chance to think anymore we are on the ground. I stagger a little before straightening up. I look over to see Ryan on the floor. I grab his arm and help him up. After that we grab the bags and run to the car. I put Norah in her booster seat, and get into the drivers seat, where Ryan is waiting in the front passenger seat. I drive away just as the assholes are coming out of the building. I speed down the street, towards Diana's house. When we get there we have no time to loose. Ryan goes in and gets Jon. He put's him in the car seat, and gets in the car. Then we are off again. I thrust the GPS at my husband, and told him the address of Tuesday's house- which I had looked up. I had looked on her Facebook page and it had said the town she lives in. I just had to do a little research at the station, and I found out where she lives (A/N: I don't know if you could do that in real life, but for the sake of this story, I'm just going to say that you can). I just hope that they remember me.

A/N: I know, it's a really short chapter; but I didn't really feel like writing much this time. It's just to make up for not updating in a while. I'll have alonger chapter next time.

Sincerely, Gina


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN BEYOND: TWO SOULS

Jodie's P.O.V.

It takes us three days to get to Tuesday's house. We had stopped and switched cars with a friend of Ryan's, so that maybe we could get some time. For some reason, nobody follows us. Which is far more dangerous than them not following us. Tuesday, Jimmy, Walter, Stan, and Zoey live in an old apartment building. It's not falling apart, but it was not built recently either. Ryan gets Norah's car seat, and the bags, while I get Jon, who is in the car seat, and Norah. We climb the stairs to the fourth floor, and I find the door with the number 23 on it. This is their apartment. I take a deep breath, I'm nervous to see them again. What are they going to think of my son and daughter, and husband? What are they going to be like? What is little Zoey going to look like? She must be eight or nine years old now. I knock on the door, and brace myself. A minute late someone opens the door. That someone happens to be a little girl. She looks to be about eight years old, and has shoulder length brown hair and green eyes (A/N: I don't know if her eyes are that color, but in the epilogue with her ending her eyes looked green). She looks at me innocently, and I instantly know that there is something special about her. And that this must be little Zoey.

"Hello" I say nicely. I set Jon's seat on the ground- he is being quiet, just looking around himself- and kneel down. "Is your mom home?"

"No, who are you?" she asks.

"My name is Jodie, and I know that you are Zoey" I tell her. Her eyes widen.

"How do you know my name?" she asks, she sounds scared. Behind her in the apartment I can hear the TV going.

"I'm a friend of your mom's. Can you go get whoever is home with you?" I ask. She nods and runs towards what I'm assuming is the living room, leaving the door open behind her. I pick up Jon's car seat, take Norah's hand in mine, and walk into the small room. Ryan follows me, and I look around. The room is small, and is a kitchen/dining room. There is a small table with four chairs set around it. The kitchen is also small, and a counter separates it from the dining room. There is a white fridge, oven, and microwave. There is a two sided sink in the wooden counter tops. A moment later I can her several sets of footsteps coming towards us. I set Jon's seat on the floor and hear Ryan drop Norah and Jon's bags on the floor. We had left ours in the car. Just then Stan, Jimmy, Walter and Zoey come from the other room. When the guys see me they stop dead in their tracks.

To say that they are surprised to see me, would be a massive understatement. They start to hug me and they tell me how much they've missed me. Finally after about ten minutes, they get over the shock and turn their attention towards my family.

"Who is this?" Stan asks curiously.

"Stan, Jimmy, Walter, Zoey, I would like you to meet my family. My husband Ryan, my daughter Norah who is four, and my son Jonathan who is 14 weeks old. Ryan, Norah, I'd like you to meet they people who helped me when I needed it most, Stan, Jimmy, and Walter. And there is another woman Tuesday, who also helped me, this is her daughter Zoey" I say. They say their hellos, and we move on to the living room. I take my son out of his seat and bottle feed him. Me and they guys catch up, and I get to know little Zoey. And we do this until Tuesday comes home from her job. We hug and say hello. Then we get down to business.

"What brought you here Jodie? You look exhausted, and like you are running away from something" Walter asks me. I take a deep breath.

"Guys, I need your help" I say.

A/N: Hey guys, I just want to say that this will be the last chapter of The Past and the Present, until I get reviews. I have not gotten a review since chapter six. So please leave some reviews! Even if it is to say how bad my story is or something. That is better than no reviews at all. Please, reviews keep me motivated to write.

Sincerely, Gina


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN BEYOND: TWO SOULS

A/N: I would just like to say thank you to Aim1107 and princessAppleline0011 for reviewing.

Jodie's P.O.V.

"Need our help with what?" Jimmy asks me confused. I get out a bag of animal crackers and hand them to Norah, who is complaining that she is hungry.

"We need you guys to watch Norah and Jon for us. Just while the CIA is after us, and so we can figure out how to make them stop following us" I say.

"Why are they after you?" Tuesday asks.

"Because Jodie has a special 'gift' that they find useful" Ryan says in a bitter voice. Everybody turns their attention to me. I hate being under pressure.

"Well, we know that Jodie is different but we didn't know how she was different" Walter says is his rough voice. I sighed heavily.

"Since the day I was born, I've had a link with a powerful entity. Ever since I was little I was someone to be afraid of, to hate. And it's made my whole life a fucking mess" (A/N: I couldn't help throwing that line in there) I say. "They are after me because, I have the power to get information and kill people undetected. I'm able to do a lot of stuff that most people would die doing, and make it out without a scratch. And that's why they want me. Even though I'm pretty sure they remember what happened to half of the agents trying to bring me back, the last time I ran away." Everyone except Ryan looks confused.

"An entity? You mean someone who died?" Stan asks me. I nod. "Whose soul are you linked to?"

"The soul is actually my twin brother Aiden. He strangled on the umbilical cord and was declared stillborn. I guess that's when our souls became attached. And he hasn't been able to leave me. Well, except for one time a long time ago, but I'd rather not talk about that" I say. For about ten minutes nobody says anything. Then Tuesday says

"So you need us to watch your kids for you guys."

"Yeah, we wouldn't ask you if it wasn't absolutely necessary. We need you guys to keep them safe. It's too dangerous for them to come with us" Ryan says.

"Of course we'll watch them for you. Jodie saved our lives, and it would be the least we could do. Plus Jodie is like family to us" Stan says. It feels like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank you guys so much" I say.

"We'd do anything for you" Tuesday says softly.

THE NEXT DAY

I hug my daughter so hard that I'm pretty sure she isn't able to breathe. I don't know if I'll ever see her again; and if I do it could be years from now. I remember how long I was on the run the last time. I pull back and look into her warm brown eyes. I kiss her on her rosy red cheek. I then think of something. I take of the heart shaped necklace I had gotten from my mother. I then put it around her neck. She studies it.

"Take good care of that for me, okay? It's very special to me, and I want you to have while I'm gone. To remember be by. Okay?" I say softly. She nods and hugs me again.

"I love you Mommy" she says in her cute little girl voice.

"I love you too. More than my own life" I say. I then stand up so that Ryan can say goodbye. I say goodbye to my son. Then we say goodbye to Tuesday, Stan, Jimmy, Walter, and little Zoey. I reach into my bag and take out half of the two thousand dollars. I then hand it to Tuesday.

"Here. I want you to take this. In case Norah and Jon need anything" I say.

"No, I can't take your money Jodie. It would be wrong" she says.

"I insist. Besides, it's for Norah and Jon, in case they need to go the doctor or you can buy Norah a bed. Just take it." She takes it, and hugs me one more time. Soon after me and my husband are driving away from the apartment building, and from the most important people in my life. I take Ryan's hand and he kisses mine.

A/N: so what do you guys think? Please check out my other story. It is a Twilight/X-Men crossover. The title is Mary Jane. I only have one chapter up but more will come.

Sincerely, Gina


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN BEYOND: TWO SOULS.

One year later

Jodie's P.O.V.

It's been one year. One year since I last saw my son and daughter. And four months since my husband died. I don't really know how it happened.

~Flashback~

We had taken refuge in an abandoned building for the night. I was sound asleep next to Ryan, and the next thing I knew I heard a loud BANG. Like an explosion. I jolted awake, and saw that half of the building was gone. Ryan had also woken up and we looked at each other for a moment, before getting up, and running the other direction. But when we rounded the corner outside, there were more CIA agents. We had no other choice but to go through them.

"Save us Aiden" I had said. Then we started running. The bullets came and hit the force field. When we got to the other side, was when we ran into some guys. The one guys came after me. The other one after Ryan. The one coming after me, threw a punch which I quickly dodged, then I hit him in the stomach. He kicked me in the side, I staggered for a second and stopped my brother before he could do anything. I came at him, and punched him in the face, then smashed his face against the side of a building. He fell to the ground unconscious in a pool of his own blood. That's when I heard the shot. I looked over to see the man aiming a gun in Ryan's direction. And the smoke coming from the end. Then I saw Ryan. He had his arms wrapped around his chest, and I could see the blood soaking through his shirt. He fell to the ground and went completely still. My heart sank as I knelt down next to him, trusting Aiden to hold the Ass hole back. Not to kill him. I wanted to do that part. I sobbed next to my husband for the next ten minutes. Nobody, came after me. I wouldn't care if they did. I would have been able to kill every one of them at that time. That's when the anger had come over me. I looked at the man who I would soon kill. He was possessed by Aiden.

"Aiden, give me the gun" I said. Aiden handed me the gun as he did my hand touched the guy's hand, and his soul was free. First I shot him in the dick. Then when he begged me to stop, that he was sorry, I shot him in the head. I shot the other guy in the head. Then I walked away.

~End Flashback~

I jerk out of my daydream, when I feel someone shaking my shoulders. I had been looking at my wedding ring while thinking about Ryan's death; sitting in an old diner. I looked up to see who wanted my attention. I see the waitress whose name tag reads "Ruby" standing over me, her face full of concern.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asks. Ruby is an older woman in her mid to late forties with short red hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Yeah. Uh… can I have the check now?" I ask.

"Sure. Here you go. Have a nice day" she says then walks away. I pay the bill, then get up and start walking towards the door. That's when I got the shock of my life. In the booth by the doors, sits Philip and Susan Holmes. They are older, they have more grey hair than their natural hair color, and wrinkles on their faces, but Susan and Philip all the same. I go over to them before I can realize what I'm doing and stop at their table. They look at me, and I can see in their eyes that they think I look familiar, but they can't place a name to my face.

"Hi" I say.

"Hello, who are you?" Susan asks. I take a deep breath. It's now or never.

"You might not remember me. The last time you guys saw me was when I was eight, and I'm now thirty-two years old, but my name is Jodie Holmes. I used to be your foster daughter" I say using my maiden name.

A/N: What do you guys think? I'm so sorry for killing Ryan off. But I have a plan for where I want the story to go, and what Jodie's future is going to be like. And to be honest I don't see Ryan in her future.

Sincerely, Gina


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN BEYOND: TWO SOULS.

Jodie's P.O.V.

Philip and Susan stare at me like I've grown a second head. I stand there for a minute, trying to decide what I should say next. But before I can do that, Susan get's up and hugs me. I am so surprised that I'm frozen for a second. Then I awkwardly wrap my arms around her. I'm still mad at them for sending me off to train with the military, without asking if I actually wanted to go. Considering I had been eighteen years old at the time, and a legal adult, I don't know why the CIA had asked them for permission. They should have asked me. But whatever. If I had never joined the CIA, I never would have had Norah and Jon. And anyway, I had always liked Susan. It's Philip that I have the problem with. He called me a "demon" and Aiden almost killed him. Susan pulls back and smiles at me. I give a small smile back at her.

"I can't believe you're here. Come and sit down" says Susan. I look at her husband and I can tell by his face that he would not like it if I sit down. But I do it anyway, I sit next to Susan, and we catch up.

"So what have you been up to since… umm… well, since you were eight?" asks Susan.

"Well, I learned more about myself, and my abilities…" I start, but my ex-mother interrupts.

"What abilities, exactly, are you talking about?" she asks.

"Well, you both know how, I was always talking to an 'imaginary' friend. And how I was always attacked in the middle of the night. And how stuff was always happening around me." They nod. Susan looks more interested than Philip. I think he just wants to get away from me. "Well, that 'imaginary' friend is not imaginary."

"What do you mean?"

"It turns out that I had a twin brother, who died at birth. And when he died, his soul got attached to mine. He has been with me ever since. He is the one that I had been talking to."

"Did you biological mother ever give him a name?" Susan asks.

"No, she didn't. I gave him the name Aiden. So anyway, while I was at the DPA I learned more about Aiden, and they DPA learned more about the infraworld and I was taught how to use my abilities." I take a deep breath. "When I was seventeen the DPA had built a condenser, to open a rift between this world and the infraworld, and somehow things got out of control. They called Nathan and asked for my help. I agreed, and successfully shut the condenser down, nearly getting killed, and loosing Aiden in the process. When I was eighteen, well… I was forced to join the military. I went with the instructor, and trained for three years. At first I hated Ryan- who was my instructor- but I eventually warmed up to him. And I fell in love with him. One of the missions I had to do was to kill a man and anyone guarding him. I was told that he was a warlord. I did what I was told. And I had help from a little boy. I killed my target, with the help of Aiden, who possessed a guard to kill the man. The guard was killed along with everyone else. The guard turned out to be the little boy's father.

"I got out of there just in time. And was on the way back home when I found out the truth. That the man wasn't a warlord, but the president of his country. Ryan had lied to me. And I ran away from the CIA. I was on the run for years. i was almost killed multiple times.

"While on the run I found out more about my birth mother, and my biological father. My father's name was Jonathan Nichols; he died before I was born. My mom was Norah Gray. She also had a gift and was apart of the DPA. After she gave birth to me and my brother, she was put into a permanent coma, and was put in a mental hospital. I found her, and got to talk to her. I took her necklace, and I stopped her heart. I didn't want her to suffer.

"After leaving her room, I was caught by the CIA. They brought me back to Nathan's office. And Nathan told me that the CIA wanted me to shut down a condenser. I told him that there was no chance that I would help the people who tried to kill me and took away my mother. But he told me that if I did this for them then they would let me go. I shut the condenser down with the help of Ryan. I forgave him. When we got back, I was about to go my separate way, when some agents hit me oh the head; knocking me unconscious. When I came to, General McGrath told me that they couldn't let me go, but they couldn't kill me either. So they tried to put my in a permanent coma. But Aiden got Ryan and Cole and they helped me in time. That's when Nathan deactivated the containment field, so he could be with his late wife and daughter. With the help of Ryan I shut the condenser down, loosing Aiden in the process. And Nathan killed himself. After that I was alone for a while. Trying to deal with the loss of my brother. Then I went back to Ryan, and we got married." I show my rings to them.

My engagement ring is simple. A thin white gold band, with a nine carat diamond in the shape of a circle, in the middle. My wedding ring is a thin white gold band. I still wear them, even though I'm a widow.

"It's beautiful, Jodie" Susan says. I nod. "So what happened next?" I take a deep breath.

"About a year after I got married, I was sitting on sand at a beach, when all of a sudden I felt a click. It was like something attached its' self to me. That was the day I got Aiden back. A year later I found out that I was pregnant. Nine months later I gave birth to our daughter Norah Elizabeth. She is now five years old. When she was four years old I gave birth to mine and Ryan's son Jonathan Alexander, he's thirteen months old. About a year ago, the CIA found out that I am linked to Aiden again. Now they are after me. I left Norah and Jon with some friends of mine, while me and Ryan were… sorting things out."

"What happened to him?" Philip asks, which surprises me.

"He died" I say.

"Did your precious Aiden kill him?"

"Philip!" Susan scolds her husband. But he went on.

"Did he kill him like he almost killed that little boy that winter? I wouldn't be surprised." He turns to his wife. I start to squeeze the glass cup that I'm holding, harder. And the lights start to flicker on and off. But Philip is too far off to notice, though everybody else does. "I'm telling you Susan, she shouldn't be on the streets, or raising two children! We should call CPS before they end up dead too…" The cup in my hand shatters into a thousand tiny crystals, cutting my hand in the process. That's when the douche bag notices the lights. His eyes widen as he looks around.

"You're going to have to pay for that, Miss" a waiter says. But I'm not paying attention. I'm looking at the asshole, with such hatred that I could actually feel no other emotion. Then, with lightning speed, I grab the front of the asshole's shirt, and drag him out of the booth with all of the strength I have.

"Call the police!" someone shouts. I slam Philip against a wall, hard. Susan screams for someone to help her husband, but everybody is frozen in place. And when I look into his eyes, I can see fear.

"First of all, Ryan was murdered by the military. Second of all, if you call CPS I'll hunt you down, and kill you. And lastly, it isn't 1998 anymore. I will not let you push me around, and say I'm a mistake. And I will kick your ass if you say anything bad about my brother! Do you understand?!" I say. He nods. Then all of the anger suddenly runs out of me. I let him go, and he slumps down to the floor. I back up slowly. All of a sudden I hear sirens. I turn around a run out the doors, and into the woods.

A/N: So that was an extra long chapter for you guys. It was mostly dialogue, but still. I hope you guys like it.

Sincerely, Gina


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN BEYOND: TWO SOULS.

Jodie's P.O.V.

One week later

As I ride through the desert on my old motorcycle I see the old house that gave me shelter a decade ago. I pull up to see that no one is outside. They must be inside eating dinner. I turn the motorcycle off, and get off it. I walk to the door. I take a deep breath. What if they don't recognize me? The last time I was here I had a shaved head, and I looked horrible. Now, even though my hair is only chin length and is tied back, it is longer than it was when I was last here. And I don't look as bad as I did. 'Aiden, see what they are doing' I think to my brother. He goes into the house, and I can see what he sees. They are at the dinner table eating, Paul is talking to Cory and Jay is just eating, while watching the news on a small TV. Aiden comes back to me and I knock on the door. I keep my head down and I hear the door open. I look up to see Jay standing in the door way. When he sees me his whole face changes. It changes from sad, to surprise.

"Hey" I say. His whole face breaks into a smile. He pulls me into a tight embrace, and we walk a couple of feet into the house. After a minute we pull back. I turn my head to see Cory and Paul staring at us. I smile. I hug them both, before the invite me to have dinner with them. I accept, and as I sit down, I'm thinking about how much I've missed them.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, I don't have much time to write right now. I'll post another chapter tomorrow. And then Tuesday I'll post another chapter of Big Brothers, and Boyfriends.


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN BEYOND: TWO SOULS

Jodie's P.O.V.

As I fill my plate I can feel them staring at me. I take a bite of chicken, then look up.

"So Jodie, what have you been doing these past ten years?" Paul asks. I think about that question for a second. Thinking about all that has happened to me. I take a deep breath.

"Well, after I left here I found out more about my birth parents. And I took care of the things that I needed to take care of. A year later I got married, and a year after that I had my daughter Norah. And a year ago I gave birth to my son Jonathan. Almost a year ago the CIA came after me because they want to use me for my powers. I ran away with Ryan- my husband- leaving Norah and Jon with friends. And four months ago Ryan was killed, in a fight with the CIA. Now I'm here with you guys" I say. Jay stiffens when I mention that I was married. I go back to my food. And it's quiet for a second, finally Paul breaks the silence.

"So you have kids?" he asks. I look at him for a minute. Then I reach into my back pocket, where I keep my wallet. I pull out the pictures I have of my children and set them on the table. (Links to the pictures on my profile) They look at the pictures for a while. Finally they speak up.

"Your daughter is a lot like you" Paul says.

"She's beautiful, like her mother" says Jay. I look down embarrassed.

"Thanks" I say.

"How old is your son?" Cory asks.

"He's thirteen months" I say. We talk for a while before something on the news catches my attention. "Turn that up." Jay does and I watch as A man who works for the CIA steps onto the stage. He starts speaking.

"Thank you all for coming. The reason I called you all here this evening is that I want to send out a message to someone... 'special'" he then turns and looks right into the camera. "Jodie Holmes if you are watching this I just want to give you a piece of advice. I would suggest that you turn yourself in. And I know that you're thinking that you will never turn yourself in, but I think that when I show you this video you will change your mind." He turns on a large flat screen TV. On the screen shows a group of people sitting in a small room looking scared. And if i look closely I can see Norah, and an older looking Jon.

A/N: So I hope you guys like it. I just want to say that there is only a handful of chapters left of this story. I know who I want it to end.

Sincerely, Gina


End file.
